A Great Love
by nayasrivera
Summary: They're ridiculous, but you think it's cute. Dantana falling in love from Rachel's point of view. One-shot.


You think it should hurt you—watching your best friend fall in love.

But it doesn't.

You think that you should feel depressed and lonely.

But you don't.

You're picking up dinner across the street when you see the two of them leaning against the front of your apartment complex. Santana was all embarrassed and blushing when she called you last second about taking Dani on a date. But you just chuckled and told her to pick up some food at the market in Chelsea and take the blonde on a walk at High Line park.

What she would do without you, you don't know.

Except you do know, because there's a short guitar-playing blonde always hanging at the loft who you're pretty sure has fallen for your roommate.

You casually watch them talking to each other as you wait for the food to be ready. Santana with her arms on Dani's hips and the blonde wrapped around her neck, softly stroking the back of it. Seeing your roommate smile as they press their noses together makes you smile to yourself as well.

You like to think that Santana had really matured because of Dani—she had become more caring and attentive to others feelings, even while maintaining her usual snark.

You chuckle to yourself as you see Dani throw her head back giggling when Santana lowers her hands onto her ass.

Well, some things never change.

The Latina never really shuts up about Dani, and it annoys you to no end. But Santana doesn't try to make your life miserable anymore, and she actually seems happy.

You're really really glad Dani's in her life.

As your food is ready, you cast one last glance to see them kissing sweetly without a care in the world. You turn around and grab your food, fully expecting them to be in an all-out make out session, and are surprised to see them walking hand in hand towards the restaurant you're at.

"Hey Rach," Dani says as they approach, while Santana acknowledges you with a smirk and a "Berry."

You smile at them and ask if they're heading to the subway, which Dani confirms with a nod and a loving glance to the Latina. You tell them to have fun and head towards your apartment for some much needed Kurt time.

You knew your Latina roommate was genuinely happy, which you tell to Kurt, who agrees.

Two weeks later you come home to Santana asleep on the couch with a head full of blonde hair laying on her chest.

You can't imagine how having your boobs crushed would be comfortable, but you smile at them nonetheless, draping a blanket over their tangled bodies.

Half an hour later you're not sure if they're aware of your presence in the kitchen, because Dani wakes up and starts whispering to the Latina about getting up and getting food. Santana groans in annoyance but it quickly turns into moans when the blonde kisses her deeply.

You figure that now it's time to make your presence known. You cough awkwardly and they both stick their heads over the back of the couch, Santana laughing in surprise and Dani flushing a deep red.

You laugh at them and tease them about keeping it in their pants, but you know it won't make a difference later and remind yourself to find a friend's place to spend the night.

They're ridiculous, but you think it's cute.

You're there when Santana shows up to work in the morning, face flushed and all smiles. You make a comment about her and Dani's sex addiction and she tells you to shut up. You just laugh and poke her on the cheek.

You really think she's found the one.

You know they have the true kind of love. The love that hurts the most, but makes you the happiest.

The great kind of love.

You should probably be jealous that they so obviously have it, with you just watching on the sidelines. But you aren't, because you remember what it's like to have a great love. You remember the pain you felt—the pain you still feel—when he left the world. But you remember the happiest times too, and what it feels like to live in harmony and freedom with another.

You've had a great love, so you just smile and join in as Santana and Dani dance ridiculously across the living room floor. You laugh and record it on your phone when they start belting out the latest overplayed Katy Perry song, because you know you're going to show it at the wedding that's bound to happen.

You're not sure if you'll ever have another person like him, but for now you're fine watching your best friend find the great kind of love.


End file.
